International Relations
by Ashvarden
Summary: HarryViktor slash. GOF, the four Champions go out for a night of 'interchampion bonding'.


I thought of this while listening to Fall Out Boy. Yes, I'm an admitted addict. To the band and Harry Potter fan fiction both, take it any way you want. My point: I've written a fanfic, whether you like it or not, though 'like it' is preferable. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Footsteps could be heard, carrying across the night air accompanied by the laughter and camaraderie of four teenagers as they made their way across the lawn in the direction of the castle. The eldest of the quartet, an ebony-haired youth with round shoulders and a hawkish nose, was more reserved than his companions, but lively all the same. It was clear that they were at least three-quarters completely soused, even the youngest of them, who looked to be only fourteen. It had been their Heads that had decided a night out was in order for the Champions, and of course what had started out innocent enough had escalated into something rather illegal and way too much fun for them to even consider calling off. Especially after a few shots and a bit of friendly chatter that had turned into something a bit friendlier than their Professors would have approved of.

As it was, they were all mostly drunk, thoroughly exhausted, and just a little tipsy. Alright, maybe a lot tipsy. Fleur, the second eldest of the four, was leaning rather heavily on Cedric, the latter of which was none too steady himself. Surprisingly, the youngest of them all, Harry, had been able to hold his drink better than the other two combined. Viktor, though, was used to hard drinking, and would have been easily capable of drinking his companions under the table.

It wasn't long until they reached the Beauxbatons carriage, and Fleur 'invited' Cedric inside for a bit of one-on-one. Shrugging, the tall Hufflepuff followed her inside, sporting his 'gonna get some' look. Rolling his eyes wildly, Harry stepped up to walk beside the Bulgarian Seeker as they approached the Durmstrang ship. Viktor looked around carefully before gesturing for the younger boy to follow him. Keeping to the shadows, though rather unsteadily, they crept around the ship and boarded as silently as possible. It wouldn't do to have the whole of the Durmstrang delegation alerted to their arrival.

The taller youth led his enthusiastic companion across the deck and into the barracks, then down the narrow hallway to Viktor's cabin. He had his own, most likely Karkaroff's way of buttering him up, and the aforementioned eighteen-year-old was glad of that fact as they slipped inside and locked the door behind them.

Yawning widely, Harry looked around blearily. He was a bit too drunk to really appreciate the room, but all the same he gave it a cursory glance before shedding his cloak. Viktor carelessly tossed his own over the back of his desk chair and beckoned the other dark-haired youth over. Taking his hand, he led him into the bath, where he proceeded to turn on the taps. Then, turning, he wrapped his arms slowly around Harry's slim waist and gave him a lingering kiss.

Growling low in his throat, Harry returned the action with vigor. What he lacked in experience, he definitely made up for in enthusiasm. The fact that Viktor hadn't had all that much experience either seemed to make things more relaxed, because he had no idea what to expect. He did, however, know enough to realize that Harry was a damn good kisser, whether he knew it or not.

Their teeth clacked a little at first, but then Viktor tilted his head at just the right angle and their tongues battled for dominance as he pressed the smaller boy up against the wall, hands wandering about and mapping every possible inch of the younger boy's form. Sighing into the kiss, Harry lifted his arms and wrapped them around Viktor's neck for leverage. Then one of his hands drifted, tangling in the other boy's short, silky locks, and he moved his lips from the older boy's lips to the hollow of his neck. Using his tongue unabashedly, he elicited a moan from the Durmstrang champion. Licking his lips, he worked his way up the Slavic youth's neck and across his jawbone to his ear.

Steaming water lapping at their feet brought them back to reality, and for a second they stood there dumbly before recalling what they'd filled the tub for. With a wolfish grin, Viktor grabbed his shirt by the hem and drew it over his head, tossing it aside. His well-muscled yet lean chest was blatantly displayed as he dropped his hands to the button on his trousers, undoing it hurriedly. Harry followed suit without hesitation, more than likely because of the alcohol. He was the type to be embarrassed and sweaty-palmed when sober, but far less reserved after a couple of drinks and a bit of excitement, preferably of the sexual nature.

They sank into the tub together, completely naked, and it wasn't long before the water wasn't the only steamy thing in the bath. Uncertainly at first, but with more confidence as things progressed, they enjoyed a rare night together, showing each other just how much they cared for each other.

The next morning they awoke in Viktor's bed, with the sheets just high enough to preserve their modesty. The older boy was the first to wake, greeted by a killer headache and an ache in another area of his person that was for an entirely different reason. With a contented sigh, he wrapped his arms more firmly about the Gryffindor fourth year's waist, snuggling closer to bury his face in the youth's wild raven locks and breathe in his scent.

It was distinct, unique- lemon and maple sugar, with a hint of wilderness to the mix. Allowing his eyes to drift closed again; he let his hand brush gently against bare skin. Harry made a pleased sound and unconsciously curled up against the other champion, still fast asleep but not for long.

After a long moment of lying together, they reluctantly climbed out of bed and dressed themselves, Harry in a pair of Viktor's trousers and a form-fitting Vratsa Vultures shirt in deep scarlet. They were too big for him, but with the use of some sizing charms, everything fit perfectly.

After that they went rooting through Viktor's medicine cabinet in search of Hangover potion, and after they'd cleared that up they left for breakfast in the Great Hall. As they walked, they took notice of the fact that everyone had left already. They hadn't checked the time, so they really had no idea if they were making an appearance for breakfast or lunch. All the same, they started towards the Great Hall.

The minute they entered the room together, they were met with relieved looks from the majority of the population of Hogwarts, as well as the other Durmstrang students and the Beauxbatons delegation. Blushing furiously, Harry made as if to walk over to the Gryffindor table, but a stern voice stopped him in his tracks. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Krum, how nice of you to grace us with your company. You seem to have arrived back before Mr. Diggory and Ms. Delacour. I assume last night went well?"

"Smashing," Harry replied without missing a beat. "We really should do that more often… why do you ask, Professor?" The elderly wizard fixed him with a disappointed look.

"Harry, we'd like to know why you didn't come back to the castle last night. It was agreed that all four of you would be on Hogwarts grounds before last night."

"I was," Harry replied simply, trying to get away with a cryptic answer. Monosyllables apparently weren't good enough, though, because Dumbledore sighed heavily. "On Hogwarts grounds, that is," he added.

"I'd like to believe that, Mr. Potter, but there was no sign of you, nor Mr. Diggory. If you'd returned to your dorms, we would have known." Viktor looked undecided for a moment, but after a rather brief debate in his head, he boldly said:

"He vos on the grounds… I vould know." Dumbledore turned to him, raising an eyebrow politely yet demandingly. For a moment his face seemed to display his confusion, but it was quickly masked behind an unreadable expression. Clearly he didn't have a clue as to the true nature of the friendship between the two dark-haired Seekers, though it looked as if their little rendezvous the night before would have to be admitted to soon.

"And how would that be, Mr. Krum?" he asked, in his most persuasive voice.

Jutting his chin out, Viktor replied coolly, "Because he vos vith me. The ship is on school grounds, da?" He looked challengingly at the Headmaster, daring him to deny that fact. Instead, the Headmaster merely nodded.

"And Cedric?"

"Do you need to ask? He's vith Fleur," the Bulgarian replied roughly, rebellious expression still on his face. Karkaroff started to stand at that admission, clearly intending to berate the youth for his disrespect for authority, whether said authority was liked or not. Dumbledore shot him a look, though, and the Durmstrang Headmaster seated himself again reluctantly. It was at that moment that the double doors opened slowly and Cedric peered into the Great Hall, taking in the scene before him.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked uncertainly, glancing at the Hufflepuff table, where his friends were making rather crude shooing motions. It could never be said that the Hufflepuffs weren't loyal to their fellow badgers. Deciding it might be a good time to follow their advice, he started to close the door hurriedly, but the Headmaster leveled a stern look at him and gestured for the handsome seventeen-year-old to come inside. With a resigned expression, he complied.

"This is about last night, isn't it?"

Harry shot Cedric a 'no shit, sherlock' look, and started to open his mouth to voice his opinion, but Viktor elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a reprimanding look for even thinking about it. With a nearly unintelligible sigh, he hunched over even more, shooting the taller youth an irritated look to make sure his sentiments were felt by all.

However, Dumbledore didn't seem to really notice how stupid of a question it was. Perhaps he was so used to brainless queries that he'd become immune to them; either that or he really did think it was a decent question. Either way, he answered it. He explained his dilemma to the Hufflepuff Seeker, and Cedric started to get redder and redder the longer the silence stretched. Finally, he exclaimed, "Alright, I screwed Delacour! Happy now?"

Blinking, the Headmaster turned to the other two boys, leveling a questioning look at them that clearly asked if they'd been partaking in the same thing. Shrugging, Harry answered it with, "Guilty as charged."

There was a choking sound at the Slytherin table, and Viktor turned just in time to be treated with the sight of Draco Malfoy choking on his pumpkin juice. Goyle thumped him on the back, and it spewed from his mouth, spattering across the table and his robes. With a quiet smirk, he turned around again and flashed Harry a suggestive look. They'd have to celebrate that accomplishment later; the pointy-faced blond prat deserved to humiliate himself like that.

Rubbing his temples, Dumbledore said quietly, "Very well. Technically you were within the boundaries we laid down. Though, I might be a bit more mindful of the age difference, Mr. Krum… four years is a bit large at your ages." He returned to his seat, and it was then that the three male champions noticed just how quiet the Great Hall had become. Everyone was staring at them, wide-eyed, even Ron and Hermione.

After a long moment, Harry said awkwardly, "I'm not hungry anymore. I'll just be going now…" Cedric and Viktor quickly made their excuses as well.

"I'll go vith you," Viktor muttered, his unreadable expression back on his face. Cedric hurriedly murmured something about 'waking the Veela', and they nearly ran from the Great Hall, faces flaming with embarrassment. As they walked towards the doors on the other side of the Entrance Hall, Viktor said casually, "That vas quite possibly the most embarrassing thing I haff ever done." Harry nodded his agreement, his sentiments echoed by Cedric as he parted ways with them in the direction of the Beauxbatons carriage.

"I really was going to wake her, you know. It was a handy excuse, though," the gray-eyed badger explained with a half-smile as he started across the lawn towards the carriage. Rolling his eyes, Harry twined his fingers with Viktor's and allowed himself to be led away towards the ship.

International Relations 

By the end of the week the gossips had settled down a little, but they were still the receivers of both jealousy and mixed emotions by quite a few of the students, British and foreign alike. Hermione had been avoiding both Harry and Viktor like the plague, most likely because she was trying to get used to the idea of her best friend dating her Yule Ball companion. Ron, on the other hand, was acting like Christmas had come early. Krum was not a threat to his awkward attempts at Hermione's attention anymore, quite content with his other best friend, and he wasn't bothered by the fact that Harry was gay, or at least bisexual. He'd been raised to be as open-minded as possible, and homosexuality was one of the things he'd been told wasn't a bad thing. The only thing that made him a bit wary was the sudden thought of Harry watching him in the showers…

Harry was starting to spend nights on the ship more and more often, almost every night now, and none of the Durmstrang delegates were foolish enough to get anywhere near Viktor's quarters with a camera, newspaper rewards or not. The first person to try that had gotten himself a size eleven shoe in the face and a broken camera for his efforts, as well as a couple nice hexes that had been shot off before he could escape the wrath of the two rather temperamental champions.

Late in March, Harry found himself in Viktor's bed yet again. They were content at the moment to do nothing more than lie there together, with the older boy spooned against him, arms wrapped tightly around him, low on his waist. His warm breath tickled the back of the raven-haired Gryffindor's neck, but it was a pleasant feeling.

Warm, soft lips pressed against his neck, and teeth nipped gently at the sensitive skin there. With a smile, Harry rolled over so that he was facing his lover. Crushing their lips together, he teased the older boy with a darting tongue. Drawing away, he breathed those famous three words- "I love you."

Viktor didn't even hesitate before replying, "I loff you, too."


End file.
